


Legacy of a Wish

by Syraxes



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syraxes/pseuds/Syraxes
Summary: *AU* In a world where a wish changed everything, the Mikaelson siblings are finally free from their domineering hybrid brother. For the moment, at least.
Relationships: Finn Mikaelson/Sage
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Nor do I own the book series the very first show in this verse was based on. It belongs to L.J. Smith and Hodder Children's Books. I am merely a humble fan, writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Paris Hotel de Ville_

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled."

Elijah supposed this was better than the constant arguing. Kol and Rebekah had been at each other's throats for the better part of a week. He had hoped that leaving Niklaus in Mystic Falls would have a positive effect on them all. While it certainly had, it seems that it did not have the desired effect on helping their strained relationship.

Kol was still bitter. Still angry. The last time he had been awake without a dagger in his heart Rebekah betrayed him to Niklaus and Marcel. Made all the deeper by Niklaus choosing Marcel over him. Even the knowledge of Marcel's demise at the hands of father seemed to do little to quell his rage.

"Where is Finn?" He asked, deciding on a safer subject. Since Elijah had returned he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his elder brother.

"He said he couldn't stand the bickering," Rebekah said to him, staring at her fingernails. They were painted redder than blood. "He wanted some fresh air. Last night. He hasn't returned since. I imagine after being daggered in a box so long he's quite peckish."

Elijah shook his head. "No. That doesn't sound like Finn." He had always despised what they were. Finn feed because he had to. That usually involved one of them taking him to do it, or else waiting until he was on the thresh hold of desiccation.

"Perhaps our dear brother has finally learned the joy of just letting go and having a bite to eat? Could you blame him after being daggered in a box for so long? Perhaps he is drinking a nice, tall blonde?" Kol suggested.

Elijah shook his head. "He wouldn't have noticed the time passing. The daggers would make sure of that."

"Speaking of daggers," Rebekah butted in. "Where are they? Surely you didn't leave them with Nik?"

"Not by choice," he told her. "I had made arrangements to hide them, but Niklaus moved to secure them before I could."

"Great. So you left the daggers in the hands of our homicidal brother. The one who has sworn to hunt us all down and put us in boxes for who knows how long," Kol sneered, turning away from the mirror. "Brilliant, brother. How long until he follows through with that threat?"

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "Do you believe you could have taken them away from him?"

Kol stared at him without providing an answer. He knew as well as the rest of them of their brother's temper. How trying to take those daggers would have meant being daggered and put back in a box.

"We'll need a way to defend ourselves," Kol finally said, turning back to his reflection.

"Wasn't that what mother's coffin was for? It seems to have vanished," Rebekah reminded them. "I still think it was the Salvatore brothers who did something with it. If you had let me kill the damsel-in-distress Elena-"

He raised a hand to silence her. "Elena Gilbert is an innocent, Rebekah."

His sister snorted. "Innocent? Hardly. She'd backstab the lot of use if given the chance. With a white oak stake."

"There is no more white oak," he reminded her. "In any event, we have no weapon to defend against Niklaus."

"That brother is where you are wrong," Kol pipped up. "I actually have something for that. We just need to find it-"

The door to their penthouse opened. Elijah turned to catch sight of Finn. Gone was the twelfth center attire of a nobleman, replaced by a black leather jack, blue jeans, and a white shirt.

"I'm glad you have returned," Elijah told him honestly. He didn't like them being separated. Call him paranoid, but there was a chance that Niklaus might follow through with his threat. If they were together, they could protect each other.

"Oh yes, because we don't have enough men crawling around here," Rebekah snorted.

"Just like you, 'Beka," Kol snapped back.

"Do you two ever stop?" Finn interjected. Elijah sighed. That was the best way to keep them at it.

"Finn, ever the dullard," Kol said, rounding on their elder brother. "That's why Nik left you rotting, wasn't it? I forget, Rebekah, how long was Finn in the box for?"

His sister's smile was full of venom. "Nine hundred years. Give or take."

"Alright, that's enough," Elijah called when he saw Finn's hand clench into fists. A fight between original vampires never ended well. "Welcome back, Finn. Where did you go?"

"To feed," his brother answered, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"See, Elijah? Didn't I tell you?"

"Oh, be silent, Kol," Finn snapped. "I compelled her to forget about it. The vagrant, on the other hand, was not so lucky."

"You actually killed a human?" Rebekah asked, sounding shocked. Elijah understood that shock. Finn took special care to not kill those he feeds off, instead compelling them to forget what had happened.

"It was not intentional. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I lost control of myself," Finn admitted reluctantly. Elijah could see how disgusted with himself he was. They'd have to work on that. Finn was a vampire, and he needed human blood to survive. "I was able to learn about this modern world from him. The English language."

Elijah wasn't surprised. It was a trick they had learned when they tried to blend into the society around them. If they killed a human victim by feeding on them, they could learn from that person's experience. How to speak a language. How a modern society worked. It seemed that in Finn's loss of control he had done just that.

"Kol, what do you mean by a weapon?" Elijah directed the conversation away from both topics. It would stop Finn, Kol, and Rebekah from getting at each other's throats, while hopefully focusing on a way to protect themselves.

"Well brother, back in 1912, I was working on something before Rebekah sold me out to Nik." Kol shot her a glare, which she smirked at. "A way to give Nik a taste of his own medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"Being daggered is excruciating, Elijah. The four of us know that better than anyone else. I think it's only fair that we subject Nik to the same treatment."

"The daggers will not work on him."

Kol nodded. "Yes. They're silver, and that pesky werewolf side protects him. What if they weren't silver, Elijah? What if a dagger was gold. If we shoved that dagger in Nik's heart."

"Are you saying you have a gold dagger?"

"I do. The only problem is getting it."

**New Orleans**

Sean stared at his uncle's church, the place where he might have become a priest if his life had taken a different turn. It had been almost two years since he had found the mark on his hand here. Two years since he fled the city after he killed his first vampire.

Since then he had killed more vampires than he could remember. Until recently, his mark now extended up his arm where it had once been only on the back of his hand. However, just days ago the mark completed itself, becoming cold against his skin. He had gone to the small island near Nova Scotia and discovered the truth.

It had been a mistake coming back to New Orleans. The peace in the city was fragile, and his supernatural compulsion to kill vampires nearly caused him to stake two of Marcel's daywalkers. Something that could easily ignite a war between the vampire community and the human faction. He had resisted, but only barely. Never before had he practiced control like that. It had been a mistake returning home, but he had nowhere else to go. For the moment, he needed sanctuary. Time to get his thoughts together.

Uncle Kieran was at the altar, hands clasped together in prayer. He didn't flinch or move at the sound of the door opening. Nor when it closed. Not wanting to disturb him, Sean walked silently up the aisle, staring at the figure of Christ on the cross.

There had been a time where he believed in God. He believed that there was some higher purpose dictated to everyone by an omnipotent power that could see everything. The last two years of his life had firmly cast him against that belief. He had seen too much to believe that a just God would allow vampires to exist. If there was a God out there, he was laughing.

Kieran opened his eyes and released his hand. His uncle looked at him, an expression of shock crossing his face. "Sean?"

"Hello, uncle Kieran," he greeted his second favorite family member. "It's not Sunday. What are you doing at church? Or are you preparing to meet with the leaders of the faction?"

Sean never did understand why a holy man who truly believed in the will of God allowed the faction to meet in his church.

Kieran shook his head. "I'm asking for guidance."

Sean waited for him to continue. If his uncle was asking for guidance, something was affecting him. When his uncle said no more, Sean let it go. He had his own problems to deal with.

"What about you? Why are you here in this church? Looking for me?"

That wasn't the case. As much as he loved his uncle, Kieran was too embroiled in the supernatural politics of this city to look beyond them. Sean had tried to convince him that the only way New Orleans would ever be free was when the vampires were exterminated, but his uncle had no desire to begin a war. Sean thought of framing it as a crusade but decided that it would only invoke his uncle's anger.

"I need guidance," Sean finally admitted. Instinctively, his hand moved to the invisible tattoo crossing his arm. His mark radiated a cold chill out towards the rest of his body. It was telling him he needed to move. He needed to hunt his prey.

**Warehouse in New Jersey**

Silas stared at the love of his life, trapped within her stone body. He knew Qetsiyah was a vengeful woman, but he never thought she would go this far. After she had shown him the cure, Silas believed she shoved it down Amara's throat and killed her. Instead, she turned Amara to stone and made her the anchor.

The more cold, calculating part of himself admired the brutality and efficiency of what she had done. Amara, as a true immortal, couldn't be destroyed. The anchor was safe, allowing the Other Side to forever exist. At the same time, Amara would be forced to endure it for eternity.

Silas closed his eyes and focused his mind on the statue in front of him. For a moment he felt Amara's mind, making contact with her. He could feel the pain of two thousand years of thirst, unlike his own she hadn't had a drop of blood. Then there was feeling the pain of two thousand years worth of deceased supernatural beginnings. Everyone one of them who died passed through her to get to the purgatory Qetsiyah created. Amara wanted nothing more than to die.

Silas cursed himself. He had been buried with the cure, but that blasted hunter had taken it with him to a watery grave. Despite all his powers, he couldn't search the entirety of the ocean floor. It was simply too vast. Now that the cure was gone, he and Amara were condemned to forever walk the Earth.

He considered freeing Amara, but in the end he decided to leave her as stone. If she was freed, she'd do anything to end her suffering, which just wasn't possible. Not in the conventional way. Silas was just as clever in magic as the witch Qetsiyah, and he had a workaround for himself and his love. While it was feasible, getting what he needed for the spell would be time-consuming. Then finding a witch powerful enough to cast it would also be a factor. It would take time. Better to leave Amara where she couldn't get herself into trouble.

Before he could begin to find what he needed, Silas decided that he'd remove Amara from being the anchor. She didn't deserve to suffer because of what he had done to Qetsiyah. He'd free her from the continuous pain of being the anchor.

"Take this statue to the locations I mentioned before," Silas ordered the mover and his team. All of them were under his physic domination and would follow his orders without question. "You'll leave it there and forget what I've had you do."

He turned away from then, to the magicless witch. Josette Laughlin had been quite the catch. What he had managed to learn from her would help him get his revenge. "Show me it," he ordered her softly.

The magicless witch reached into her coat and pulled out the ascendant. The key to a so-called prison world. Perfect. Silas had no doubt Qetsiyah was on the other side waiting for me. Now that he was free, he'd be willing to bet that she was watching him wherever he went. Following him like a ghost.

That suited him just fine. Silas was going to destroy the other side, and free all those spirits from purgatory. One spirit, though, would not get that freedom. Qetsiyah had condemned himself and his lover to an immortal life of pain as punishment. The punishment he would give her would deny her the peace that he and Amara would soon achieve.

Any other spirit caught in Mystic Falls when he found a witch to perform the spell would be caught up in her punishment, and he almost regretted that. Silas would prefer no one else be caught up in that punishment, but he wasn't going to stop. Qetsiyah would suffer for what she did. Any innocents were collateral damage.

**Mayfield, Louisiana**

"Are you sure that body is strong enough?" Genevieve asked.

"Positive," Esther Mikaelson replied. "Once I have created the Ethereal Plan, I will become even stronger."

"Yes, you can say that word, but you haven't explained what it is," Genevieve said patiently.

"It is similar to the plane your ancestors survive on," Esther replied. "They even kind enough to give me the spell they used to create that plane. It is similar, taking the basic premise, but altering it. In a way, you could describe it as a combination between the Other Side and Ancestral Plane, with a personal alteration of my own. While they are similar, as a French Quarter witch, you are familiar with the difference between the two... There. The spell is already taking effect, twisting into the Earth itself."

Esther was right. Genevieve could feel her magic surging through the Earth. Whatever spell she was creating, it was massive.

"So how exactly is this... Ethereal Plane different from the other two?" Genevieve inquired.

"It will create a space around this community. This space will be similar to the purgatory both other planes exist on. However, while the dead can exist as ghosts, they will be able to take on corporal form. They can choose at will to become solid, or to return to the ghostly form."

"So within the Ethereal Plane, that covers this town, they'll be able to exist as ghosts. Ghosts that can take on solid form, and shift between them at will," Genevieve repeated, just to make sure she had it right.

"Yes."

"So supernatural beings who-"

"Not just supernatural beings," Esther cut in. "Humans can exist on it as well. When a human or a supernatural being dies, their soul lingers in the world for roughly a day. During that time, if they are consecrated within the Ethereal Plane, they will awaken within it as a ghost. One's that can become solid at will."

"Is it like the Other Side? Can they go anyway in the world?" Genevieve asked.

Esther shook her head. "No. They are confined within the borders of the Ethereal Plane. If they were to leave, either ghostly or corporal, their soul would be ejected from the living world, to wherever it is souls go."

"What happens when they become corporal? Will a witch still be able to use magic?"

Esther nodded. "A witch in the corporal form will have access to their magic. A werewolf in corporal will change on the full moon. Vampires will be vampiric. They will retain all of their supernatural abilities."

"What happens if they die solid?"

"Then they return to their ghost form. In which case they can become solid again. As long as the plane is not destroyed, and they do not leave the boundaries, they cannot truly die a second time."

"What will you do once it's complete?"

"I will consecrate my body here. Right now I am on borrowed time," Esther explained. "After I am buried, I will bury the ashes of my husband Mikael here as well. From there I will be able to truly resurrect him. If he dies again, my husband's buried ashes will bring him here."

Before she could continue the sound of a car broke through the night. Headlights illuminated the world around them as the car pulled to a stop.

"Ah. He made it. Our guest."

The ring created an alter ego of Alaric Saltzman stepped out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Nor do I own the book series the very first show in this verse was based on. It belongs to L.J. Smith and Hodder Children's Books. I am merely a humble fan, writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Royale Hotel_

"Well, well, well, there's our girl," Kol began mockingly. "Out all night. What a scandal."

Finn watched as Rebekah glowered at him and tried to step to the side, only for Kol to mirror her movements.

"Get out of my way," she hissed at him.

"I hope you did better than these silly commoners. Surely my sister didn't become a strumpet for the stable boys?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth!"

Kol and Rebekah were at each other's throats. Again. Finn didn't know why he had hoped nine hundred years of life would teach them something, but that was too much to hope for. He would say but that might serve to drag him into their spat.

Instead, he focused on the phone in his hand. If there was one good thing that came from the immortal life his parents forced on him, other than Sage, it was living to see this modern age.

He typed Sage's number into his new phone. This had been the number she was using before the dagger was pulled out of his body, but they each carried burner phones and she might have gotten rid of that one already.

_It's Finn. Where are you?_

"I'm bored," Kol complained loudly. "I want to do something. Yet, Elijah, has us stuck inside while he gets to go stalk the streets of New Orleans. Rebekah might be a strumpet, but at least she's having fun!"

Kol got a shoe thrown at him for his effort.

"Finn, dear brother."

"What do you want, Kol?"

How was Sage faring without him? The witch who had cast the spell had assured them that Finn would only be ejected from his host body if the dagger was removed from his real body. She would know he was freed from his coffin prison, but neither of them had bothered coming up with a place to meet if Finn ever got his body back.

"I want someone to share a bit of revelry with."

Finn snorted. "Then go return to Niklaus. Elijah has told me the two of you often enjoyed each other's company in that regard. As I laid daggered in a box."

"We've all been daggered, Finn. You're not special."

"How long have any of you been daggered for? We've survived a thousand years, and how long have you all left me to rot? Because you were too scared of Niklaus? Because life was easier without me? I'm curious why none of my family bothered to pull that dagger out of my heart in nine hundred years?"

Not that Finn truly minded. While his body had laid dagger, his mind had been in the body of a vampire Sage had turned. For the last three hundred years, he had been free to roam around the world with the woman he loved, all without any of his siblings being the wiser. Though he was grateful to Elijah for finally getting around to removing the dagger, he half wished that his brother hadn't bothered.

"Rebekah," Kol whined, switching targets. "Come have fun with me. Big brother Finn wants to wallow."

"Oh, Kol. I'm a strumpet, remember? Surely your reputation would be blackened by associating with such a woman like me."

Finn couldn't help it; he snorted. "Perhaps you should go bother Elijah with your hollow charms, Kol?"

"Well I would, but it seems Elijah has better things to do than spend time with his family-"

Kol cut himself off. Finn froze, holding his breath. He could hear an almost impossibly quiet sound. No human would be able to hear it, but there were very few things that could fool Finn's senses. The phantoms like noise didn't have a chance.

There was only one creature he knew of that was capable of making such little noise; vampires.

The door to their room burst off its hinges and flew into the room. Five vampires entered, four flanked around a girl at the center. Half her head was shaved and she glared daggers at them. Finn spotted a daylight ring on her finger, though the sun had long since set.

"Which one of you were at Charlotte's last night?" The girl in the middle demanded.

Finn continued to eye her for a moment before his attention returned to his phone. Five vampires posed no threat to him. He'd kill them if they tried to do anything to him, but otherwise, he didn't care. Rebekah and Kol were likewise safe.

"That would be me, darling," Kol volunteered. Finn sighed. _Of course, this is Kol's fault._

"You're not from around here, friend, so you don't know, but we have rules in this city. You don't kill vampires. We heard you broke that rule."

Finn looked up at his brother, a wicked grin crossing Kol's face. "I remember him. Nice chap, about this tall? He was trying to take a tasty little brunette from me."

"The vampire who you killed was named Max. He was a nightwalker that was changed thirty years ago. He was a good man, and you killed him for... Taking your food?"

"That's correct, darling."

"Grab him. We'll take him to Marcel."

The name meant nothing to Finn, but as soon as they heard it, Kol and Rebekah went rigid. Though Kol snapped out of it as soon as the four vampires surrounded him. The manic grin returned. "I wouldn't do this if I were you."

One of the vampires grabbed him by the shoulder. A second later Kol ripped off his arm and flung it across the room. The vampire's heart was pulled from his chest and he went down.

The other three surrounding Kol stopped moving.

"Well? Who's next?"

**Mystic Falls**

Silas smiled at the twins. "Josette, give them the ascendant.:"

Under his complete mental domination, the eldest of the Parker children handed the item he needed to Luke. He and both his sisters were under Silas's power, so they wouldn't remember what happened here. Which was by his design. He had no desire to alert the Gemini coven to his current freedom. They might see fit to try and put him in one of those prison worlds. If they designed one for him and or Amara, where they couldn't die even if they freed themselves from Immortality, that would be the truest sense of hell.

"Are you ready?"

The youngest sister, Liv, nodded absently. "We are," she answered in a hollow voice.

Silas smiled. "Do it now."

The ascendant activated, the witches around them began to chant. Just like the three Parker's, the witches around him were completely dominated. Magic swirled around them, more than enough to activate the ascendant. As it began to glow, the second circle of witches started to chant.

No one in Mystic Falls would disturb them. They were all under his power as well.

The light around the ascendant continued to build before it was released in a violent blast. The light swept over the entire town, though it did not affect the residents nor their possessions.

At the edge of Mystic Falls, the light died. His ritual was completed.

"A pretty light show," Lucien Castle called, stepping out of the shadows. Though he was visible, Silas could feel the old vampires that surrounded him. The witches. Though he was merely a perverted version of true immortality that Silas was, Lucien was cunning. Clever. Driven. A breast that one should not cross lightly.

"It was more than that." Silas turned away, looking back at the Parker twins and their sister."Give her back the ascendant. The three of you will return home and think nothing of this night. It will never cross your mind again."

"You can compel witches? That's impressive."

"Don't compare my powers with your compulsion. It is a shadow of what I can do."

He reached his mind out and touched the witches, compelling them to return as well. None of them would remember what he had made them do.

"The doubleheaders, Mr. Castle?"

Lucien snapped his fingers. Two of the older vampires appeared out of the darkness, holding three others. One face matched him exactly, a mirror image. The other two wore the same face as Amara.

"May I present Stefan Salvatoreand Katherine Pierce. Stefan and Katherine are fully of vervain, so they won't be talking."

Silas shook his head. The faces staring up at him were disgusting. His face, his lover's face were worn by these two... He would sooner see them dead than speak to them... But they would serve a purpose for him if nothing else.

"You can give them to my followers. I have no wish to speak with them."

"Well boys, give him what he wants," Lucien smiled.

Two of his followers came forward and relieved the vampires of their burdens. "Keep Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce under the effects of Vervain."

He didn't need his prizes trying to escape.

"Vick darling? Come here, will you?"

A young human girl walked forward. Just the barest touch of his mind to hers told Silas that she was under this vampire's compulsion.

"This is Vicki Donovan. A young college girl I found while out looking for a bite to eat. She'll be our test subject."

Silas sighed. He had promised this in return for two doppelgangers. While Lucien was a clever and cunning vampire, he did not fear him. But in the future, he might be useful, and as such, it wasn't a bridge he wanted to burn just yet.

Silas pulled the hunting knife out of its holster. He pressed the blade to his skin and ran it across his arm, opening a cut. Walking up to Vicki Donovan, he pressed his bleeding arm to her mouth.

"Drink," Lucien ordered. And so she did.

Lucien believed they were more similar than Silas did. That he might be able to create lesser versions of himself the same way the original vampires could.

Vicki collapsed to the ground, still breathing. He frowned at the unconscious girl, reaching his mind out to her. He expected her to still be under Lucien's compulsion, only unconscious. Instead, he could feel the compulsion had been broken. Her mind was beginning to change, and while it was still that of a normal human, he could tell soon it was to be like his. Her body was undergoing the same form of transformation. She'd never be as fast or as strong as a vampire, but her mental powers would more than make up for it.

Lucien, it turned out, was right.

"I admit, Mr. Castle, I didn't think it was possible."

Of course, the change wouldn't need to be made with her death. Silas had never died. Like the girl before him, making the Immortality spell had knocked him unconscious. When it had awakened his mind and body were forever altered.

"Well, I'm glad it worked. You promised me two, remember? For one each of them."

Silas nodded. "Bring the second one here."

**Mayfield**

Mikael crossed his arms, watching as his wife brewed another Immortality spell. This one would make that human hunter, Alaric, an Original like he was. Only the potion would make him even stronger than he or his children were. A more powerful vampire, tethered to the life of the doppelganger.

Now he was forced to watch as his wife made the hunter superior to him. Mikael didn't see the purpose. If Esther would just truly revive him, Mikael could drink that potion. Then he would be the strongest warrior ever to be created.

"You have a wife, do you not, Mr. Saltzman?"

The hunter shook his head. "A girlfriend. Though we are planning on getting married. She's pregnant."

"Josette Laughlin, yes?"

The hunter nodded.

"After you slay my children, you will be able to live out a human lifetime. Any vampires you create will die with you. You can watch your daughter grow up, and protect them. All for a world without vampires. Take this knife, Mr. Saltzman. I need some of your blood"

"Why?"

"If my children somehow find a way to cheat death once again, I will return your soul here. So you may try once more. I will not have my hunter die."

"If they have white oak-"

"Your life is not bound to the White Oak Tree like my children are. Instead I have bound your immortal life to theirs. As long as even one of them survives, you will continue to exist. Only when the last one of them has met their end will you finally meet yours."

Mikael sneered as Alaric cut his hand open, allowing his blood to drop to the ground. This new hunter would be brought back if he failed his task, but not him. He had been chasing his children for a thousand years and she had yet seen fit to bring him back.

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman. Take this other potion. It will painlessly bring you death. If you ingest the immortality spell and then take it, you will wake in transition. I will arrange for one of my followers to be there, so you may become the hunter. Then you can return home. See your girlfriend. Tell her what you have done and of your mission. Then I shall deliver you a White Oak Stake to use against my children."

"Yes."

Mikael watched the new hunter walk away, his anger boiling.

His wife turned back to look at him. "My dear. We need to speak."

"Well it's about time," Mikael growled.

**Batting Cage, Denver**

Pulling the bat back, the last ball shot out of the machine and he swung. The bat and ball connected and it went flying back. As he lowered it, Jeremy considered that maybe he should be feeling excitement or happiness, but the only feeling he had was boredom. Exhaustion. The same feeling of repetitiveness day in, day out. He knew he wanted to be here, far away from Mystic Falls and the craziness of the vampires there...

But what was he doing here? Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were nice enough. They had taken him in, enrolled him in the local High School, but he couldn't escape the feeling that something was off.

Jeremy lowered his back and stared at the mark on the back of his hand. The strange black mark that no one but he was able to see. It was supernatural. He had first seen the mark on the arm of Jason, a man who was very interested in the fact that he could see it. Jason had promised to come back and find him after his job was done, but he never did. The last time Jeremy had seen him was on the news, the reporter commenting on his death.

Jeremy had no idea what it meant. How it appeared on him. He considered going back to Mystic Fall before he remembered how much he couldn't stand it there. How he needed to stay away.

He sighed. Playing ball wasn't going to help him figure anything out. He might as well get home before the Anderson's started to worry about him.

"Excuse me," a man's voice called. Jeremy turned and saw a middle-aged man enter the room. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and he was wearing a suit. "Are you Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Who's asking?" Jeremy demanded. He didn't know why, but the vibes this guy was giving were strange. Something about him made Jeremy's skin crawl. His stomach turned.

The man reached into his suit and pulled out a police badge. "Detective Willings. Are you Jeremy Gilbert?"

"I am."

"Did you come in contact with a man named Jason Faraday just a few days ago?"

Jeremy eyed him wearily. How the hell did the police know about that? "I did."

"You were able to see the tattoo on his arm, weren't you?"

Jeremy felt like someone had spilled ice water down his back. How did the officer know about the mark? Jeremy had been the only one who could see it. "Y-yes. I could. Were you able to see it? Can you tell me what it-"

The police officer held his hand up. "That's quite enough, young man. The fact of the matter is, that mark is dangerous to people like me. If you could see it, that makes you a potential. Which means your one kill away from becoming a hunter. My boss can't have that."

Jeremy couldn't make heads nor tails of what the police officer was trying to get at. Potential? Hunter? Did he think Jeremy liked stalking game? It was only when the officer opened his mouth and Jeremy saw fangs extend did he understand; the officer meant vampire hunter.

Jeremy had left Mystic Falls to escape all the craziness. Yet somehow it followed him here. And now it was trying to kill him. Jeremy wasn't ready to die, nor was he about to go die without fighting.

He swung the bat at the vampire's face, but it splintered away. the top half flying away. The monster seemed unfazed.

The vampire's hand shot out and grabbed his neck. As the vampire lifted him into the air, Jeremy tried to pry his hands off his neck, but his grip was like iron. He wasn't budging.

If Jeremy didn't do something, he was going to die. He didn't have a chance of overpowering the vampire. He couldn't outrun hin. The only chance was to fend him off. To fight.

He had a half a broken bat in his hand. Made of wood. Jeremy's vision started to blur. He needed air or he was going to pass out. He would die.

In an act of desperation, he pulled the bat back and thrust it forwards, into his chest. Jeremy had seen enough vampires being staked in his time that he knew where the heart was located.

The vampire's eyes opened and he let go of his neck. Jeremy grabbed his neck, taking deep breaths. He watched as the vampire's body began to desiccate. The vampire fell to his knees, staring at him in open shock.

As the monster in front of him, died a wave of warmth spread out of her hand and through his body. Jeremy looked at the back of his hand, watching the mark slowly began to spread up his arm. It didn't go very far, but it began to resemble the mark he had seen on Jason's hand.

A rush of energy exploded through his body. Suddenly Jeremy felt like he could easily run a marathon. Like he could go toe to toe with any vampire and fight them head to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the second chapter of Legacy of a Wish!
> 
> I know it was never stated that Silas or Amara's blood could turn humans into lesser versions of themselves, but it's always been my personal headcanon. If nothing else, I can attribute this to the effects of Hope's wish.
> 
> The Max that Kol killed is the Max Klaus compelled in canon. He was a nightwalker who Klaus made attack Terry's girlfriend.
> 
> sIn the Vampire Diaries wiki, it is speculated that they were who Jeremy stayed with during his time in Denver where the Anderson's. So those are who I'll be using in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Nor do I own the book series the very first show in this verse was based on. It belongs to L.J. Smith and Hodder Children's Books. I am merely a humble fan, writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Denver_

Jeremy felt like he was losing his mind. It had taken less than a day since killing that vampire that he started to lose it. At first it started with little things. He could remember every time Damon or any other vampire compelling him. Being forced to stand in front of a speeding car. His pain being compelled away after Vickie died. Being compelled to leave Mystic Falls.

Then he started carving a strange symbol into the desk of his chemistry class. Though being the best in his P.E. class was a nice perk. He could outrun the jocks without breaking a sweat.

Next came carving stakes. Waking up with a stake in his head, perfect for sliding into a vampire's heart. Upon closer inspection, he discovered he had carved it out of the wood of his bat. What's more, the same symbol that he couldn't get out of his mind was carved into the top of it. He remembered coming home, doing his homework, hanging out with his friend, eating dinner, and then going to bed. He hadn't even been in the garage where the shattered bat was being stored.

Now he was starting to feel aggressive. He had broke the quarterback's arm when he had been confronted in the hallway, possibly costing his school the upcoming game. Jeremy didn't want to do it, but as soon as the boy pushed him, something in him snapped. He couldn't stop himself from beating the other boy, leaving him bleeding in a crowd of onlookers.

Jeremy felt like he was ready to snap at the slightest provocation. To rip someone's head off. The only connection he could think of was the mark. The same one Jason had. That grew after he killed a vampire. It had to be the tattoo. It was messing with his head.

Jeremy didn't know what was going on with him and he knew he couldn't figure it out alone. All the compulsion he was under was gone, and he no longer was forced to stay away from his home.

Jeremy just decided to start packing when he heard Mrs. Anderson calling down from the kitchen. "Jeremy, there's someone here to see you. It's... About Jason."

Jeremy froze. The last time someone wanted to talk to him about Jason it had been a vampire sent to kill him. Did they track him down? The last one they sent didn't report back. Tying up loose ends?

Jeremy grabbed the stake he woke up with and held it close to his side. He walked slowly down the stairs, trying to think of a way to separate the vampire from the Anderson's. These people had taken him in when he thought he couldn't stand being around Mystic Falls. They were good to him. He didn't want them caught up in this if he could help it.

"Would you like some cookies, Mr. Jordan? I'm baking a fresh batch."

"No thank you," an unfamiliar voice declined.

Clutching the stake tightly, Jeremy walked into the room, expecting to see a vampire. Not that vampires looked different than humans, but he assumed the person wanting was one. Instead when he walked in, Jeremy's eyes went right towards the mark on his arm. It was the same one on his arm, only it snaked up his arm.

"This is Mr. Connor Jordan. He wanted a word with you, Jeremy," Mrs. Anderson smiled. Connor's eyes were focused on his arm, where the beginning of the mark was just spreading.

**New Orleans**

When the car pulled over, Sean kept his eye on the witch. The only witches he had ever known were those belonging to the New Orleans covens. He was more familiar with vampires. He had killed so many of them since he had become one of the five.

The witch opened her door and stepped outside. Sean followed her, closing the door behind them. They had stopped in front of an old building, so since abandoned. According to the sign in the front it was scheduled for demolition.

"What are we doing here?" He demanded when the witch started towards the building. "You promised me answers."

"I did. Have I not given enough? I am a dead witch, revived from the Other Side before its destruction. At the hands of Silas, your mortal enemy. The one I created your Brotherhood to slay."

"You claim to be the Witch of the Five, but what proof do you have?"

She laughed. "Proof? What can I offer you to prove I was dead? I don't think there is any proof I can offer you. Though I know about Silas."

"Silas is known the world over by the witches," Sean countered. He had learned about the true immortal from his mark as it grew, but if she came from a family of witches, she could have grown up hearing about the world's first immortal monster.

"Then there is little I can offer you right now. Once the ritual has been completed, you will know."

Sean followed her into the building. An elaborate circle had been drawn on the floor. "Please, step into the circle."

Sean stayed at the door. "You expect me to trust you?"

"I do. You see, you have little choice in the matter."

"How is that?"

"Silas is free, unbound from his prison."

Her admittance shocked him. He had known for a while that his supernatural destiny was to find the island Silas was buried on, shove the cure down his throat, and kill him. He was supposed to be rotting in his tomb.

"We're not sure how it happened. Very strange magic ripped through the island and freed him. He is now walking the Earth. The parameters of your mission have changed."

Sean snorted. "Yeah, I'd say so. Silas could be anywhere in the world, and I have to find him. Never mind the power you claim he has."

"His mental powers are formidable, but unlike a vampire, he has no strength to rely on. No speed. He is as strong and fast as a human. The strength and speed you possess should be enough to slay him."

"He has power over minds, does he not? How am I supposed to kill him if he gets in my head?"

"As one of the five, you know you can't be compelled, right?"

Sean nodded.

"When I fashioned my spell to make the first of your order hunters, I made sure to protect your mind against Silas and his power. You five are the only ones on this planet whom his power cannot affect. I can show you his real face as well. Right now there are three other people who look like him. Two vampires, born hundreds of years ago, and a mortal."

She had told him the story of Silas and Amara. They were the progenitors of the two doppelganger lines. If she had a picture of his line, and his powers really couldn't affect him, Sean could do it. Overpower him, capture him, and finally cure him.

"The problem is finding him. You could easily run into one of his shadow selves. A vampire is much different than an immortal to kill, is it not? You need a way to find him. I can help with that."

That sounds like the perfect solution to his problem. Sean was firmly of the opinion that if something sounded too good to be true, it usually was. "How?"

"I will alter the magic of the spell I created. The spell itself is linked to each of his vessels, so if I alter it by using you as the catalyst, it will affect your brethren."

"Alter it how?"

"The purpose of it as a guiding map is lost. Silas is free. Right now you could tell who is immortal by mere touch alone. That seems infeasible, does it not? What if a complete mark would draw you to him? Like a beacon. The mark will pull you to an immortal. His power cannot affect you. Then you can cure him."

Sean stepped into the circle. It was crazy. He had no proof of her claims, but something was telling him she was being truthful. It was like the mark on his arm was urging him to believe her. Against his better judgment, he did.

"This magic will kill me. I will use my life force to alter it. Then I may find peace in the knowledge that I have secured a way to end the immortal existence that is Silas."

She stepped in on the other side. First came the chanting. He could feel the magic surrounding the circle as if a warm liquid was weaving its way through the air.

Then came the pain. The mark on his arm heated up as if fire was burning through it. Sean couldn't hold the scream that ripped through his throat as he grabbed his arm. The last thing he saw as he dropped to the ground was the witch standing over him.

Halfway across the world, Galen Vaughn was resting in a small inn in northern Scotland. A week of tracking down the vampire finally paid off and he was ready for a good night's sleep. The same burning pain altered his mark.

Jeremy Gilbert and Connor Jordan suffered the same effects, dropping into unconsciousness in the Anderson's living room.

Across the country from Sean, Tripp Cook pushed his stake into a vampire's heart. He didn't get the chance to enjoy the sight of the vampire dying when his mark exploded into pain. He dropped down next to his kill.

When the five of them would awake, their marks would be forever changed.

**Royale Hotel**

The flashing lights and beating music were just what she needed to take her mind off the boredom. They had been in the city for over a day and Rebekah had been trapped in the luxury penthouse the whole time. She and Finn hadn't been allowed to leave at all, though Kol was put out twice, the second time under Elijah's strict supervision.

She didn't understand why her brother insisted on keeping them inside. They were originals. No vampires in the city could hurt them. Kol had proven that. So what if the vampires were still looking for them? Let them be found.

Short of actually being able to butcher a swarm of baby vampires, Rebekah decided that she was done being stuck with just her brothers. She was done being forced to feed off the hotel staff. If Elijah refused to allow her to go to the part, then Rebekah would just have to bring the party to them.

It wasn't hard to do. A few phone calls and compulsions led to a roaring party. Plenty of warm bodies around for her to feed on, people not related to her all around. When they all agreed to leave Mystic Falls, Rebekah had imagined it being a lot more fun. Oh well. She'd just make her own fun.

Rebekah danced to the beat of the music, swaying through the crowd. She could feel her muscles begin to unwind, her body relax. This was just what she needed. The only thing she was missing was someone to drink.

Spotting a raven-haired beauty across the room was the answer to that question. Rebekah wove through the crowd as only a vampire could, like a shadow.

"Hello dear," Rebekah whispered in her ear. She pulled the girl around to face her, smiling at her shocked expression. She met the other girl's mind, pushing her compulsion towards her. "Don't scream, love. This is going to feel good."

The girl nodded. Rebekah felt her fangs extend, the veins below her eyes bulged. She bit into her neck, her sweet blood flowing into her mouth. The life force of the living tasted better than any food. A warm feeling spread through her body.

"Really, sister?" Finn's nagging voice interrupted. "Is the ball not enough for you, now you must feed on the guests?"

"Dear brother," Rebekah started, reluctantly pulling herself away from the girl's pretty neck. "We must all feed. Even you. Though I know your feelings on the matter."

"It is an unfortunate part of what our parents turned us into," Finn agreed. "Monsters."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yet we caught you feeding on a pretty little redhead just this morning. I'm not going to kill her. She'll just think she drank a little too much."

Her piece said, she returned the girl's neck. Biting into it, the warm blood flowed once again. She could almost feel herself following into her own little world. The noise of the party began to fade and the only thing in her perception was the sweet rush of the girl's blood, and her heartbeat. It would tell her when she had taken enough...

A hand on her shoulder returned her to reality. Groaning in annoyance, she looked back to see Finn by her side.

"We need to talk, sister."

"Finn, if you're going to preach about drinking blood, you're barking up the wrong tree. We're vampires. That's what we do."

If Nik hadn't left Finn daggered in a box for nine hundred years, he might have grown to accept that part of themselves. Instead he let their elder brother rot, refusing him the chance to grow and change.

"Not about our dining habits. It's about our mother."

"Our mother? Nik ripped the heart out of her chest if I recall. Her body was preserved by magic in the coffin, before being spirited away by the Bennett witches."

Only two generations of that bloodline were able to open the coffin. Since her body was gone, they must have taken it. It still nagged at Rebekah when she thought about it. What purpose could they have for her body? They couldn't learn any secrets from it. On the contrary, mother had been buried with her spellbooks. Those seemed to be the better prize, but when the coffin was fine, the books remained.

"Yes, that is what we all thought, but I just finished speaking to her."

That caught her attention more than almost anything else could. Rebekah turned back to the girl, looking her in the eyes. "You're going to leave. Take a scarf from the door. You'll forget this ever happened. You just got a little too drunk."

The girl nodded absentmindedly and walked away. She turned back to her older brother. "What did mother say?"

"She called to ask if I would be willing to help end our immortal lives, and to warn me against a great danger."

"End our lives? Mother wants to kill us?"

"It seems so."

Rebekah couldn't help it; she laughed. "Why are you telling me this? Surely you want your life to end. You hate being a vampire."

"I do," he agreed. "That does not mean I wish to die. Mother has set a plan in motion. She would not tell me what it was over the phone. Only in person. A meeting I doubt I would be allowed to walk away from if she knew I wanted to continue living."

Rebekah nodded. She had told Elijah and Kol that Finn had no death wish. He might hate what they have become, but he still had a will to live.

"If she wants us dead, why did she call to warn you about this grand plan?"

"Her plan isn't what she wished to warn me about. She said a terrible and ancient monster is coming to New Orleans. Tell me, have you heard of a beast called Silas?"

"No," Rebekah answered. Finn nodded.

"Neither have I, yet mother seems convinced that this being called Silas will be coming to New Orleans. You should tell Elijah and Kol about it."

"Me? Why can't you?"

"I'm leaving."

"Finn-"

"Not forever. I promise, sister, I will return, but first, there is something I must do."

**Mikaelson Family House**

"Hello, Klaus," Alaric's voice grated against his skin. Klaus turned back to look at his human vampire hunter.

"Alaric. What are you doing here?" He demanded. He gently set his paintbrush down and turned away from the portrait of Caroline he was creating. "I thought I told you and Damon to go search for Stefan, did I not?"

"You did," he agreed. "But I'm not your lap dog. Not anymore."

Klaus laughed, turning to look at the arrogant human. "Not my lap dog? That is exactly what you are. You will do what you are told, or I will show you things worse than death."

"I don't think so."

To Klaus's surprise, he pulled out a stake. One that looked suspiciously like the white oak stakes. Metal crossed the surface, but otherwise it looked almost exactly like the ones he had burned.

"What is that?" He demanded in a whisper. "I was sure I burned all the stakes."

"Not all of them. I spirited this one away before Damon or Stefan knew I carved it. It was never counted for."

"Clever. Now give it to me."

"If I gave it to you, how would I kill you?"

Klaus laughed. "You? Kill me? It'd be impossible with or without the stake, I'm afraid. Now, you can give it to me, or I can take it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well mate, don't say I didn't warn you."

Faster than the human eye could perceive, Klaus was in front of Alaric in a flash. He reached out and took hold of the stake, preparing to rip it out of the human's hand, when Alaric grabbed his wrist. He wasn't prepared for the force behind Alaric's grip.

His hand felt like it was crushing Klaus's wrist. This was not the grip of a human. It felt like one of his siblings was grabbing him.

"You can thank your mother, Klaus," Alaric hissed. Klaus looked up at him, watching as the whites of his eyes became red, black veins protruding under his eyes. The face of a vampire. "She made sure I have everything I need to end you."

"My hybrids-"

"Are dead," Alaric hissed, increasing the force against his wrist. "I compelled them all to leave town and kill each other somewhere far away from anyone. Tyler and his pack are going to be the only hybrids left, and they've already abandoned you. I was considering tracking them down and ridding the world of those abominations, but why bother when I can just kill you. Tyler and his pack, along with your entire sireline will follow you to the grave."

**Mystic Falls**

"Freya Mikaelson," the familiar voice called.

Freya looked up from her coffee and stared at the world's very first immortal being. He looked exactly like Stefan Salvatore, her brother's old friend.

"I half expected you not to be here. We didn't part ways as the best of company, did we?"

"We didn't," she agreed. Freya pushed the other coffee forward as he took the seat opposite her. "What you're asking for is a big request. In return, I want two favors."

The immortal smiled at her. "I told you I would grant you one. I can break the bond between you and your aunt. Or I can stop your mother's newest hunter from killing your family. The choice is yours."

The news of Alaric Saltzman's transformation had come as a dark shock to her. It proved that the bitch who dared call herself their mother really did want her children dead. While Freya had long since hated her, Esther Mikaelson's desire to see her family whipped out meant that she was actively Freya's enemy. As if she didn't have enough of those already.

"Then there's no deal."

Silas tapped his fingers on the table between them. " I'm not a vampire, Freya. I came first. Unlike a vampire, there are only five people on this whole planet that I cannot get into the mind of. You are not one of them. I can see inside your mind, Freya Mikaelson. You need me. To free yourself from Dahlia."

Freya nodded. That was true. She didn't have the power or the right spell to do it, but he was a two millennia-old witch, with ancient magic stored away inside his head. He could be her and her family's salvation. She needed what he knew to free herself from Dahlia. She also needed him to stop Alaric from driving the White Oak stake through her family's hearts.

"Okay. I'll do it. For you," Freya clarified. "Just you, for that favor. Or I can do it for the girl."

"I want it done to the two of us-"

"Then two favor's," Freya pressed. "One favor for you. One for the girl. It only seems fair."

Freya knew Silas could make her life a living hell, but that wouldn't endear him to her. She'd eventually fall back into her enchanted slumber, where even his powers could not reach her. Then he'd be forced to find another witch. Delaying his plan even further.

"That was not the deal-"

"Neither were two immortals. You came to me asking for help for you, not your lover too."

He paused for a moment, no doubt thinking. Weighing the pros and cons of each path he could follow. Freya had nothing to do but wait patiently for him to reach a conclusion.

"Fine," Silas said at last. "I'll grant you your requests. I've planted a suggestion within Alaric's mind. He won't be able to kill Klaus, and will unconsciously give the original hybrid a way out. Per the suggestion I've planted within Niklaus's mind, he'll go to New Orleans in search of his siblings. Alaric will follow. Once Alaric is in the city, I will purge the corruption that the Gilbert rings inflicted upon his mind. Once you have upheld your end of our bargain, I'll give you a spell to breathe the link between you and Dahlia. You shall be free."

**New Orleans**

"Well?"

"I can't find a Claire witch anywhere," Kol sighed, sitting down in the chair across from him. "I've done some digging. There's a young Davina Claire, but one seems to be willing to speak about where she is. It seems there that the harvest ritual went wrong."

Elijah nodded. He was familiar with that particular practice. Nearly three hundred years later and they were still performing that ritual.

"What about the girl's parents? Siblings?

Kol shook his head. "Father was never really in the picture. Left before she was born from the way the witches tell it. Mother, on the other hand, is quite involved in the girl's life. A little controlling, according to some of the more gossiping witches."

"Then couldn't we use the mother?"

"She's not in New Orleans. Self-imposed exile."

"It seems that we have been left out in the wind, dear brother."

"Not necessarily. Our old friend, Marcel, might be able to help us."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been planning to reveal their presence in the city to that young boy. Rebekah could still be infatuated with him, and he wouldn't be able to protect him from Niklaus's rage. "How?"

"Well according to the witches, Marcel has a way to track magic being performed in the quarter. If we could find out how he's accomplishing that feat, we could use it to find Davina Claire. Or her mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the third chapter of Legacy of a Wish!
> 
> As you can see, I have destroyed the Other Side off-screen. One of my biggest problems with the Vampire Diaries and all the spin-offs is the fact that death means very little. First there was the Other Side, then Hell which Katherine took over, and then Legacies with the Necromancer. Death has become almost meaningless. I don't want it to be such in my fic. So I've gotten rid of the Other Side, meaning that supernatural creatures can really die and find peace. When I kill off a character, I want it to mean something. Make no mistake, there will be Character Death.
> 
> Despite how intense Connor seemed when we got to see him in Season Four, I've always liked him. One of my favorite hunters. How he tried to teach Jeremy was really interesting, and I wanted to explore it more here. Though Connor will be dealing with a fully-fledged hunter instead of a potential.
> 
> Moves and countermoves, in the worlds of President Snow. I know this isn't my Hunger Games fic, but I just got the new Hunger Games book the day I'm writing this chapter and I can't wait to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Nor do I own the book series the very first show in this verse was based on. It belongs to L.J. Smith and Hodder Children's Books. I am merely a humble fan, writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Alglade_

"Listen, Matt, about the house-" Tyler started.

"Hey man. It's yours," Matt told him, interrupting. "I don't think I'll be back in Mystic Falls for a while to look at it either way."

Tyler frowned. That didn't sound good. "Why aren't you in Mystic Falls? You still have school, man."

"Not for a couple of weeks. In the meantime... I'm visiting my dad."

"Your dad?" Tyler asked dumbfounded. For as long as he had known Matt, his best friend had never talked about his dad. Even when Tyler tried to make him. "I thought he wasn't in your life."

"Yeah, well... Things change, Tye."

That was something he couldn't deny. His life was proof enough. He had gone from normal kids to werewolf to hybrid in less than a year.

"Hey listen," Matt continued. "I have to go man. My dad wants me to help him with this thing and I... Well, since Vickie stopped taking my calls, it's been..."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me," he assured. On the other line, Matt laughed.

"Your mom says hi. She wishes you could come home. She misses you."

"I miss her too. And Caroline." But as long as Klaus was after him, Tyler couldn't go home. Klaus would kill him and the rest of his pack for them abandoning him. It was too dangerous. The only reason they were in Mayfield was because of the magic that surrounded the city. Making it impossible for any locator spell to find them. "Call when you can, Matt."

"Will do." His best and first friend hung up the phone.

Tyler sighed and slipped it back in his pocket. He turned around and saw Kim, Adrien, Tony, Dean, Mindy, Chris, Darren, and Nate starting at him. His pack seemed relaxed, sitting comfortably in a large beach house they had compelled for themselves.

"Why do you still talk to him?" Kim pipped up. Though he had made her submit to him as alpha of the back, thus becoming his beta, she was still willful. She didn't mind questioning him, even in front of everyone else. If they had all been human, he might have had something to say, but they weren't. They were hybrids, created from werewolves. And wolves operated in packs.

"Because he's my friend. Come on, we might have compelled this house, but we still need to clean it. Get it fit for habitation."

Chris groaned. "Couldn't we just compel the maid service?"

"We're trying to keep a low profile," Tyler reminded him.

Adrien snorted. "Right, and the manor house on the beach we compelled screams _low profile,_ does it?"

"No," Tyler gave him that point. "But as far as the locals are concerned, I'm a rich kid out of Virginia, who's family wanted to get him out of their hair."

"The main service fits right in with that," Chris declared.

Tyler laughed. "Okay, fine. Chris, see if you can find a cleaning crew. In the meantime, I have someone I need to meet."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The leaders of the vampires in this city. They aren't as big as the communities you'll find in New York or L.A., but I figure it would be best if I made the introductions."

**Mayfield**

Ansel watched as Mikael advanced on Esther, his arms crossed. Had this been a thousand years ago, he might have intervened. Despite lingering on the other side for so long, watching his son do unspeakable things because of what Ester made him, Ansel still loved her. She was his sun, his stars, lighting up his night sky.

And he could do nothing to help her. Mikael was an original vampire, capable of ripping him apart, even if he were a wolf. He couldn't protect her, as much as he wished he.

"What is he doing here?" Mikael growled. "The boy's _father_ is he?"

Esther nodded. "Yes."

"And you brought him back to life?" Mikael spat. "Why?"

"To show Niklaus what he is missing. To show him a mortal life."

"Why? I thought we were to kill him."

As Mikael said those words, Ansel felt anger well up within him. The man had hunted his son for the better part of a thousand years and that was something he could never forgive. Despite what Esther might want him to do, he was on Niklaus' side. He would always be on his son's side.

"There is more than one way to achieve the end of all vampires. Now leave this place Mikael. I have brought you back to the land of the living, and that is all you shall get from me. You will return here only if you are to die, and the connection brings your soul here."

Ansel watched as Mikael glared at his wife. He wondered if the original would attack her instead of heeding her advice. Then he vanished in a blur.

Esther turned to look at him and Ansel met her gaze. "You should go as well. Unlike my husband, your life is not tethered to this place. The other side is gone. When you die, you will find peace."

Before that she wanted him to convince Niklaus to accept becoming mortal. As much as he would love his son to become a werewolf again and live out his mortal life with his father, Ansel doubted that Niklaus would take up that role. He thought he wanted to be an immortal hybrid. He had nothing to show Niklaus that would change his son's mind. The boy was as stubborn as him.

"New Orleans is that way. Mikael will not enter the city. Not yet. Niklaus is not there and he has no wish to slay his other children. Niklaus will arrive and if you want to meet your son, now is the time."

**Outside Mystic Falls**

"Elijah! Elijah, pick up!" Klaus cursed into the phone. "Mother has indeed returned from the dead. She has created a new Mikael to hunt and kill us all! I barely escaped from him!"

The members were still fresh in his mind. Klaus on the defensive, always close to being overpowered. Had it not been for the sun, Alaric might have gotten him.

"He's been made a vampire, brother. The sun can't kill him. It only hurts him like us. He has a white oak stake, Elijah. I drove it into his heart and it did nothing. He can't be killed like us, brother. I know you, and Kol, and Rebekah, and Finn despise me right now, but Alaric is a threat to us all."

Klaus turned and looked at Hayley. She was sleeping peacefully in the passenger side. His eyes flickered to her stomach, where against all logic and odds, his child was growing. As a vampire, he never expected that he would be able to father a child.

"All of us. There is much I must tell you, but that can wait until we are all together..." Klaus closed his eyes, wanting more than anything to ignore the other warning. He didn't want it to be true. "We might have another problem as well. Mother... Has brought Mikael back into our lives. He lives. If he and Alaric are to join forces together..."

It would mean hell for his family. Father was bad enough, but another hunter, stronger than even himself working with father? How were they going to survive...

"Just... Just please, call me back, Elijah. I'm going to New Orleans. Meet me there if you can."

Klaus hung up the phone. It was the place his family had been the happiest if one did not include Finn or Kol. Those two would be the hardest won over, he knew, and Finn even more so than Kol. Still, Alaric had sworn to kill his child and he couldn't allow that to happen. If his family refused, then he'd put them back in a box where they belonged.

**Ontario, Canada**

Mikael stepped out of the car, breathing in the fresh air. The store in front of him was the _Ordanes_ , a very expensive, luxury clothing store that he had frequented before the Bennett witch had entombed him. The store was one of a kind, found only in the city of Ontario.

It was also owned by a family of witches, all of whom had been wronged by his children one way or another. Common allies, if nothing else.

He pushed the glass door open gently, and walked in, the familiar scent hitting him like a bag of bricks.

"Mr. Mikael!" The old witch behind the counter called. Though in truth she was going on fifty, the magic that made her aging creep slowly, had her looking no older than twenty. "It is a pleasure to see you. Why it's been years."

"Indeed it has. I was hoping you and your sisters could help me. Would you allow me to use your back rooms?"

She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Mikael. I'll have one of our employees meet you there. I take it you still know the way?"

He did. Mikael had used Ordanes as a base since the British Empire founded Ontario hundreds of years ago.

A girl was waiting for him at the hidden chamber under the store. He didn't recognize the teenage witch, but the last time he was here she might not have even been born.

"Who might you be?"

"My mother's daughter. No one important. What is important is that you're the mythical Mikael. I didn't believe you existed. Or at least believe that you were still alive."

He held out his hands. "Here I am."

"Here you are."

"Before my absence, your mother was working on something for me-"

"Finding your human bloodline, right? Your brother Leif lived a long and prosperous life as a Viking raider. He fathered many children." She said it with a sneer.

Kids today. "He was quite the warrior," Mikael agreed.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, we tracked down many of your direct descendants. You have a lot, Mr. Mikael. We've found three for your use."

"Who are they?"

"Solomon Grant. His great grandfather had a run-in with Klaus Mikaelson in the twenties. His family was attacked by vampires in front of his eyes whilst they were on vacation. One of the Five saved them. Despite this, Solomon is greatly interested in vampires.

"Davos Harper. When he was a teenager, he ran away from home and joined a cult that worshiped vampires. Everyone in the cult was killed by the monster they worshiped, he managed to escape before the vampire could kill him. Though like Solomon, he seems to have a strange fascination with them.

"Celine d'Angelo had the unfortunate luck of attending Rowan National High School. The same school that fell prey to a young handsome vampire turned when he was sixteen. His favorite hunting ground. We rescued her a few months ago."

"And her views?"

"They are in line with Solomon and Davos. I don't think these three are candidates for what you're looking for. You hate vampires, but despite what happened to each of them, they don't seem to particularly hate the species like your criteria-"

Mikael waved his hand. "My views have since changed. As long as they are of my human bloodline, it doesn't matter if they hate vampires."

"Do you not hate the species anymore?"

"Make no mistake, I still hate vampires... But that hate is overshadowed by my hatred for the bastard. If they can help me drive a white oak stake through Klaus's heart, they can love leeches as much as they want."

"What are you going to do? Turn them? As I recall, you turn humans who hate and have been wrong by vampires, compelling them to become immortal vampire hunters."

Those hunters he had spent nearly a millennium crafting was gone. His death had brought about their end and all the work he had done was for nothing. No, a new solution must be found.

"In a way, I will."

**Rome**

Finn looked down at the two bodies laid bare in the coffin, both were desiccated. The first body was that of his lover. Sage. The only woman he ever truly fell in love with, enough for his passion to overtake his morals. He created her, the very first vampire in his line, and though he made no other, she turned hundreds. Thousands.

The body in the coffin next to hers was the one he had been inhabiting. Up until a few years ago where Finn finally convinced Sage to take a mortal body with him. One lifetime lived out as a mortal, and then they could return to being vampires. His mortal witch body died without his soul, but the vampire body Sage had put him into remained. It allowed him to escape the dagger. Three hundred years Finn had lived in the dark-haired vampire's body. He had spent more time in the host body than he had his real one.

"Look at us," Sage said next to him. Her werewolf body had survived. He hadn't known at the time that he was putting her into the body of an untriggered wolf, but as long as she avoided killing in it, Sage wouldn't have to suffer the pain of the transformation. "I can't wait to be back in my own body."

Finn grabbed her hand. "Once our child is born, I promise you."

After Finn had been made a vampire, he never thought that he'd have the chance to have a child. Being put into the body of a mortal witch, with Sage in a mortal werewolf form, the possibility was there. They hadn't even considered they could have a child when they settled in Rome, but it had happened. Though the child would not be cursed with Mikaelson's blood, he'd love the child all the same.

Finn turned to the human move. "Close the coffins. Take them to this address. You will be paid, then you will burn that paper, and then return home. You won't remember this day."

The compelled worker nodded, taking the slip from his hand.

"Where are you having our bodies taken?"

"My host body will be somewhere safe, don't worry. If Niklaus ever daggers me again, the spell is set up so I'll jump into it. I'd rather not have my siblings know where it is, so even I do not know, but I compelled them to place it somewhere safe. Somewhere easily to get to, so they can make sure fresh blood is available, just in case."

"My body?"

"Your body, my love, is being transported to New Orleans. That is where my family is, and where I must return. With you. Once our child is born, I will have a witch put you back in your real body," he promised. Finn knew that Sage hated being mortal, and was only continuing to inhabit that body because of the life it carried.

The door to their small home creaked open and there stood the blond witch. "Who is she?" Sage asked.

Finn sighed. "It is a very long story, my love. I promise to explain it all on the plane ride home. Until then, please get ready. I must speak to her."

Finn could see in her eyes how much she hated being dismissed so easily, but Sage reluctantly nodded. She had her promise and she did need to get ready.

"You haven't told her?" Freya asked.

Finn snorted. "About the dead older sister who is not really dead? The plane ride will take hours. That is a better place to explain, where we will have nothing but time to tell her who you are."

"Will our other siblings be so easily convinced?"

Finn shook his head. "I do not believe so, sister. You have told me things only Freya could know, but Elijah had not yet been born when you were taken. As far as they are concerned, I have been lying dagger for nine hundred years."

"You haven't told them about your other body?"

"I will in time. When it has been safely tucked away, where my siblings cannot find it. Or I should say where Niklaus cannot find it. If he knows that daggering me won't put me down anymore, he'll try to make sure I don't have another body to jump to. Now, dear sister, tell about this monster you have allied yourself with. Who is Silas?"

**New Orleans**

The French Quarter was beautiful. Even Silas couldn't deny it. Looking upon the scene in front of him, he wished that he and Amara had been born here in this time. Far away from the old world of ancient Greece. How might his life be different? He would not have been pushed to marry Qetsiyah. Amara would not have become her mere handmaiden. They could have been together...

"Silas," one of his followers called, walking up to stand by his side. "Most of the Mikaelson's are here. Finn and Klaus have not arrived, but they should-"

Silas held up his hand. "Only one Mikaelson matters to me. The others do not. Where is Freya?"

"She has contacted us. She says she'll be in the city within the week."

Silas felt a rush of pleasure. "Perfect." He now had almost everything he needed to complete the ritual. All that was left was for the witch to cast the magic he needed and finally he would be free.

"The manor house is secured," his follower continued. "We have vampires and witches protecting its walls. Amara is safely protected inside. Alaric will arrive here soon. Should we capture him?"

"No. I have already planted a suggestion within his mind. He will arrive at the house. From there I will take him."

**Royale Hotel**

Marcel stared at the hotel, one of the most luxurious in the city. It had been built by his hands after Mikael almost destroyed New Orleans. It was something he had built, not Klaus or the Mikaelson's, but him. By his own hands.

And now it was where whoever killed his guys were holding up. Ironic didn't even begin to cover it.

"Marcel, are you sure about this?" Diego asked from his side.

Thierry was quiet, but Marcel knew he was thinking the same thing. They wanted him to bring more nightwalkers. Whoever killed their guys had to be ancient and very old vampires were stronger than any of them. Marcel wasn't worried. A shot of vervain or a stake through the heart would take care of them. He had most of his inner circle here, leaving the rest to protect Davina. Half the nightwalkers would be patrolling the quarter making sure the witches didn't suspect anything, while the other half helped guard Davina.

"Come on," Marcel ordered.

The elevator trip up was made in silence. The inner circle and a few nightwalkers were the only ones coming up that way, the rest of the nightwalker would be vamping up the stairs. Indeed when the door finally opened, the wall was lined with vampires.

Room 666. The penthouse. It was a private joke that Marcel enjoyed. Those that he funded to construct this place didn't want a room with the devil's number, but Marcel overruled them.

Marcel stopped in front of the door, a group of nightwalkers flanking him. If the vampires were overtly hostile and attacked, his guys had his back.

He knocked on the door and he could hear the almost silent rustling behind it. So quiet that only a vampire or werewolf in wolf form would have a chance to hear it. The near-silent footsteps began towards the door and as it opened, Marcel put on his best smile.

That same smile dropped as Rebekah Mikaelson stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter of Legacy of a Wish!
> 
> Alglade is a fictional city I created for this fic and any future fics in this verse. As you can see it is across the country in California. I wanted to use a fictional place, in keeping with Mystic Falls.
> 
> The members of Tyler's pack mentioned in this chapter are all canon characters. They're the named members of Tyler's and Klaus' packs in canon. Since it has been my goal to avoid OC's, I took all the canon hybrids Klaus sired.
> 
> In the novel series written by L.J. Smith, Davos, Solomon, and Celine are members of the Old Ones. The first and most powerful vampires. In this fic, they are humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Nor do I own the book series the very first show in this verse was based on. It belongs to L.J. Smith and Hodder Children's Books. I am merely a humble fan, writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Royale Hotel_

"Marcel," she whispered. Rebekah couldn't take her eyes off him. The last time she had seen him the city had been burning. Almost a hundred years had passed since she last laid eyes on him. She thought he was dead. Mikael couldn't have allowed him to leave there alive...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kol came up behind her, snapping Rebekah back to reality. "Marcel. The last time we met, you ratted me out to Nik. Only my brother isn't here to protect you this time."

"Kol Mikaelson," Marcel said, shooting her brother a cocky look. Rebekah shot Marcel a warning. "Charming as ever. Well, you're wrong about that."

"About what?" Kol asked pleasantly as if they were discussing the weather.

"Your brother. Klaus. He's actually in town."

As soon as the words were out of Marcel's mouth, Rebekah's body went rigid. Nik was here? How did he find them? It was only her and Kol here. Elijah had gone to meet Finn at the airport. If Nik attacked them, she and Kol alone couldn't hold him off alone. They might end up daggered. Then he need only attack Elijah and Finn.

"Where is my brother," Kol demanded.

The vampires around Marcel bristled, but if they knew what was good for them they wouldn't move.

Marcel held his hands up. "Hey now, no need to get like that. He just got in this morning. He took up residence at your old house. Has a girl with him."

A girl? Did that little strumpet, Caroline, finally get charmed by her brother?

"Now, how about we get down to business? What are you doing in my city?" Marcel asked, the familiar smirk crossing his face.

"We're looking for something," Rebekah told him wearily. How much should they divulge, if anything at all?

"What, exactly, are you looking for?"

"That is none of your business," Kol said, raising his finger. "We can't exactly trust you not to blab to Nik, now can we?"

Marcel narrowed his eyes. Rebekah watched him clench his fists, his body going rigid. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If Nik asks you to do something, I recall you being in the habit of you doing it," Kol told him. She couldn't see him but she recognized the tone in his voice.

"Kol," she hissed in warning.

"I'm no one's dog."

"Of course you're not," Kol hummed in that same tone. "We're looking for a Claire witch, only there doesn't seem to be any around."

"Does this have something to do with that you and Mary-Alice Claire were plotting?" Marcel asked, his voice mirroring Kol's.

"That, Marcel, is none of your business. Now, perhaps you can help us find a Claire witch?"

**Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport**

Finn set Sage in the back of the cab. Her weight was nothing to him in his real body. Finn could run with her for months and not break a sweat.

He gently pulled the seat belt over her sleeping body, quietly closing the door. The drive, who had been sitting there patiently, seemed to be getting more impatient.

Finn looked back at the airport, seeing neither Elijah nor Freya. His brother had wanted to talk to her alone and though Finn's instincts told him not to let that happen, Freya seemed okay with it.

Finn pulled out a wad of American dollars and pulled out the highest denomination the money would allow, before offering it to the driver. "Apologies for my family's tardiness."

Finn could see the greed in the cab driver's eyes as he took the bill. "Not at all, Mr. Mikaelson," he all but purred.

Finn smiled. The greed of man was so strong, it even endured into immortality. "Perhaps you'll be inclined to give us a little more time."

"Take all the time you need."

Finn was halfway back to the airport terminal when Elijah and Freya came frantically walking out. He stopped, giving the two a quizzical look. "We need to go, brother. Now," Freya said, walking past him.

He turned around and followed his two siblings. Clearly, something has happened. "I got a call from Rebekah. It seems that Marcel has become aware of our presence within the city."

"Who is Marcel?"

"Did Sage not put you into another body in New Orleans?" Elijah asked.

"She did," Finn told him.

"And you do not know the vampire, Marcel?"

"Never heard of him, brother."

"When did Sage conspire with the witches to put your soul in a new body?"

"1758," Finn answered instantly. At the time she was posing as a Dutch noblewoman and had given much to the coven of witches to free his soul from his body.

"Did you return to New Orleans after that time?"

"No."

"Marcel... Was like a son to Niklaus. It's hard to explain, but our brother adopted him, in a sense. Raised him. Then he turned him. We all thought father had killed him."

Finn pulled the door to the cab open, allowing Freya to sent first. He followed her in, closing the door behind them. Elijah took the front seat, compelling the cab drive to ignore and forget everything he would hear them talk about.

"And so the boy survived?"

"Now he runs the New Orleans vampires."

"It seems like it's a cause for celebration," Finn said. If he believed someone so important had been slain by father, finding out they survived would certainly be a highlight,

"Yes, well it seems that he does not wish for our family to remain in New Orleans."

"I don't see the problem, brother. Were we only going to get the dagger to protect ourselves?"

It was Freya who answered now: "Elijah has been dodging Niklaus's phone calls. He finally decided to listen to one of his messages."

"You were right, Finn," Elijah told him, looking back from the front seat. "Mother does indeed wish for our deaths. She has brought father back from the dead."

"Father?" Finn asked, surprise in his voice. "When I spoke to mother over the phone, I had the feeling that she and father were not on speaking terms."

"Yes well, after you rejected her, Finn, she must have sought allies elsewhere," Freya suggested. "Like you, father was an original vampire. And he hates Klaus."

"So mother is allying with him to kill Klaus?"

"Not just Klaus," Elijah interrupted. "All of us. For that purpose, she has turned Alaric Saltzman into an original vampire like us. Only Niklaus reported that a white oak stake did not kill him."

Finn didn't know who this Alaric Saltzman was, but he understood the implications. "Now she has two hunters. One of which is even more invulnerable than us."

"So it would seem," Elijah agreed.

"Mother has linked Alaric's life to yours," Freya began. "As long as even one of her children are vampire children live, Alaric will not die. However, I have someone who can help."

"What do you mean, sister?"He asked. She had someone who would be able to help them fight this Alaric?

"Alaric Saltzman's mind has been altered. He wore a special ring that allowed him to cheat death. Mother took advantage of that while she was on the other side. She created a split personality. One that hates vampires. One that knows to kill the Mikaelson's means the death of all the vampire race. I know someone who can suppress that personality. Maybe destroy it."

"Who?" Elijah asked.

"A man named Silas. He's in the city waiting for us."

**Mikaelson Manor**

"Hayley?" Klaus called into the house, a little annoyed. She had been the one complaining that she had nothing to eat, helpfully reminding him that she wasn't a vampire and couldn't drink, and thus send him out on an errand run. Him, Klaus Mikaelson, the world's deadliest creature. A man who lived a thousand years, and whose name struck fear into the hearts of his supernatural enemies. And she thought him her lapdog? If she wasn't carrying his daughter, he might consider ripping her apart.

When no answer was forthcoming, Klaus felt something cold drop into the pit of his stomach. His little wolf was never this quiet. "Hayley?" He called a second time.

When he heard no sound or movement, he ran into the house, becoming little more than a blur to a human eye. His supernaturally increased speed allowed him to check every room and secret passage in the house in less than half a minute. Hayley was gone. Completely gone.

Someone had taken Hayley. Someone had taken the woman carrying his child. If so much as a hair was missing from her head, he'd burn this damnable city to the ground-

The sound of movement on the front porch brought him out of his rage. He flashed down to the door, throwing it open, only to come face to face with Alaric.

"Did you lose something, Klaus?"

"Alaric," he spit. "What have you done with Hayley?"

The deed to the house was in the man of a human woman under his compulsion. He couldn't enter without her inviting him in.

"Alaric Saltzman did nothing to Hayley," Alaric said, a smile twisting on his lips. "I, on the other hand, have taken her. Consider it insurance."

"What have you done with her, Alaric?" He demanded. Klaus could feel the white-hot rage surging through him. His blood began to pump, and he felt ready to explode out of his skin. Alaric was superior to him, at least as he was now. If he became a wolf, his strength and speed would become even greater. He just might be able to battle Alaric on an even playing field.

"As I said, Alaric didn't do anything to her. He did follow you to New Orleans, but right now he's lying unconscious on the floor of the manor house I've taken up residence in," _Alaric_ said, showing the palms of both his hands. "I've just taken his form. My name is Silas."

Klaus felt himself begin to shake, the rage devouring him urging him to change. Change into a wolf and rip his throat out. "I don't care if you're Alaric or Silas or the devil himself! You give Haley back now or I'll-"

Suddenly Alaric lurched forward and Klaus watched as the white oak stake was driven into his stomach. Pain exploded through his body, the kind of pain only the white oak stake could give.

Klaus fell to his knees, the stake sapping his strength. He grabbed it and tried to pull it out. He had removed the stake from his body before, but this time it was different. He used all of his strength, but it wouldn't budge.

As Klaus writhed on the floor, Silas watched him with satisfaction. The illusion of the stake kept him down, and Silas made the illusion of pain worse. Klaus screamed and tried even harder to remove a stake that wasn't there out of his chest.

Silas moved forward and grabbed the original hybrid's head. With a twist of his hands, Silas broke his neck and watched as Klaus collapsed. Behind him, his followers walked into the room and grabbed him. "Take him back to the house," Silas ordered.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Silas pulled his phone out. Clicking it on, he found Freya's number and pressed the call button. "I have your brother. Klaus Mikaelson. I'll be keeping him for insurance. Now, I know you're in New Orleans. I'm going to text you an address. You'll go there soon. I want this spell done today. The longer you wait, the more Klaus suffers."

Before she could say anything, Silas ended the call. He threw the phone to his closest follower. "Give her the address once we get back."

**Dive Bar**

Otto surveyed the disgusting room. This was the kind of place he drank away his mortal life, drowning himself in the bottom of the barrel. If Kol Mikaelson hadn't compelled him to be here, Otto never would have set foot in there. But he was hardly acting under his own will.

He spotted his target out the bar, downing a shot. He crept through the room, taking a seat next to the woman. He raised his hand at the bartender. "Shot of vodka."

The woman turned to look at him. "Hello," she slurred her words. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Otto nodded. "I've never been here before. I've come looking for you, Terra Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter of Legacy of a Wish!
> 
> Otto was a member of Marcel's Vampire Army. He appeared in the episode "Bloodletting" and never appeared again. Felicia, another member of Marcel's army, snapped his neck during fight night.
> 
> Terra Claire is Davina Claire's mother. She was never named in the series itself, so I decided to give her a name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Nor do I own the book series the very first show in this verse was based on. It belongs to L.J. Smith and Hodder Children's Books. I am merely a humble fan, writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Royale Hotel_

Kol experienced a surge of emotion through him that he was unfamiliar with: fear. Kol Mikaelson could count on one hand the number of things that actually struck fear in his heart. Nik's bloody daggers for one. Death for another. Then there was Silas.

When Kol butchered his cult to the last, he thought he had prevented the rise of the immortal Silas. The creature that was supposed to bring hell on earth. As an immortal, he liked earth just the way it was.

Now not only was he awake and walking the earth, but he also had Nik held hostage.

"Where are you going?" He demanded as Rebekah flashed to the door.

"Where do you think I'm going, Kol?" She snapped back. "I can't just leave in the hands of some immortal monstrosity."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Kol, he would never leave us in the hands of something like Silas."

"Rebekah, he carts us around in boxes! Why should we go risk our necks for him?"

"Kol, I know our brother is a bastard, but you can't mean to just leave him to rot."

"That's exactly what I mean to do, Rebekah! How often has he left us to rot in a box for decades? Finn spent nine hundred years in a box, Rebekah. How long until he leaves me or you with a dagger in our chest for that long?"

"Look what you're doing, Kol! Trying to get a dagger that will work on him! How is that any different-"

"Because it's to protect us, Rebekah! For nine hundred years, Nik has daggered us whenever he thought me or you or Elijah stepped out of line. Well, I've had enough! Let Nik rot with Silas for a while. Maybe it will teach him a lesson."

"I can't believe you'd just leave him."

Kol sighed. The anger that began to burn through him started to dim. "Rebekah, Silas is the world's first immortal. Now that he's free, he will bring hell to earth."

"What are you talking about, Kol?"

"A few centuries again I ran into some of his cultists. They told me that Silas would rise and destroy the world as we know it."

"And you believe that? Kol, the monster that reeked terror through eastern Europe for over a hundred years is afraid of a myth?"

"Myth?" Kol laughed. "What kind of Myth could capture Nik, Rebekah?"

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you, Kol. You can go meet Otto. I'm glad he's found a Claire witch. You'll need that dagger to protect yourself when Nik finds out you left him to rot."

Rebekah was out the door before he could even get a word in. Kol sighed. Despite everything that Nik has done to them, he loved his brother. He couldn't help loving him, as much as Kol wished he could stop caring for Nik.

But that love wouldn't stop Nik from daggering him the first time Kol angered him. Not just him, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah were just as at risk. The dagger was for all of them. To protect themselves from their dagger happy brother.

Kol pulled out his phone, pressing it to his ear. Three rings and Otto picked up. "Where are you?" Kol demanded. He had a dagger to find.

**Manor House, Outskirts of New Orleans**

Freya didn't know why, but Silas wanted them all here. Perhaps he had heard about the legacy of her family and thought it would be better to have them close by when he started the ritual. Her siblings did have a habit of thwarting their enemy's plans, and right now Silas could be counted among that category. Having them all close by ensuring that none of them would be sneaking around.

Freya looked back at Silas, leaning comfortably against the wall of the manor house. He took the form of Klaus. The first time she truly got an up-close and personal look at her brother and it wasn't even him. At first, Elijah thought it was some amusing joke Klaus had been playing on all of them. Then Silas had shown him something that left him gasping on the ground. Proof that he was indeed not Niklaus, but something else altogether.

"The devil hath the power to assume a pleasing shape," Silas quoted Shakespeare. It was pleasing to Freya, in any event. She had only ever seen Klaus before at the party he had thrown in 1912. She hadn't got the best look at his face.

When a car finally pulled up, Freya felt a sense of relief. All she wanted to do was get this over with and quickly. The sooner she did this for Silas, the sooner Alaric would no longer be a threat to her family, and she would have the means to free herself from Dahlia.

Rebekah stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She paused when she saw Silas, no doubt thinking he was Klaus.

"Nik, what-"

"Where is Kol?" Silas demanded, cutting her off. "I thought I told you I wanted all the Mikaelson's here."

"Nik, are you alright?"

"That is not Niklaus, Rebekah," Elijah informed their sister. His arms were crossed over his immaculate, perfect suit. He glared daggers at Silas. "This is Silas. He made himself look like our brother."

"I gave you instructions that were easy to understand, did I not? I want you all here. Where is Kol Mikaelson?" Silas asked again.

Freya thought that was a good question. "He isn't coming. Kol has decided that Nik can rot."

The bitterness of Rebekah's words surprised her. Freya thought that her siblings were on the outs with Klaus. The centuries of being daggered might do that to a relationship. Rebekah, it seemed, was bitter about Kol. Not coming to help Klaus.

"He's more interested in his dagger?" Silas said. Rebekah shot him a startled look. Silas smiled. "I read your mind. Come inside. I want to get this over with."

The inside of the manor was overgrown with planets. The pillars and staircases, that at one time would have been grand and opulent, were now covered in a thick layer of dust.

Robed figures surrounded them from all sides, faces covered by dark hoods.

"Don't worry about them. They're my followers. Most of them are human, but I have some witches, vampires, and wolves. Still, I wouldn't try anything if I was you. Original vampires or not."

They were led to a large courtyard. Unlike the other parts of the manor he led them through, it was not covered in dust or dirt. No planets or weeds. It was spotless. Clean.

At the very center was some kind of altar, one she wasn't familiar with. Dahlia had made Freya study various kinds of magic from all over the world. This was something new.

A woman sat crying at the top of the altar, mumbling to herself. She refused to look at any of them. _That must be Amara_ , Freya thought to herself. The other one who wanted to be free.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alaric Saltzman spit. Standing a few feet away from the altar, he was in the middle of a salt circle. For a moment, Freya tensed and prepared to defend herself and her family, when she really looked at the circle. A powerful piece of magic, designed to keep him locked inside. "Almost all of the Mikaelson. How nice of you to bring them to me."

"What is he doing here?" Finn was the one to ask. Finn hadn't spoken until that moment.

"Freya asked me to bring him here. He's part of our deal. Mr. Saltzman is also insurance. If you fail to hold up your end of the bargain, I'll release him to kill you all. Understand?"

The question was directed at her. Freya nodded. "I understand. But first, you promised to do one thing for me."

Silas smiled with Niklaus's face. "Yes. One thing first. The other after the spell has been completed. We'll start with Alaric. While I will free his mind from the corrupted personality that your mother instilled in him, I can bring it back just as easily if you think to betray me."

"I'll uphold my end," she promised. He was the key to freeing herself from Dahlia, from having a real family. He was the key to her salvation.

Silas turned to look at Alaric. The new hunter stared back at them, teeth exposed. Alaric slammed his hands against the invisible magic force holding him in place, trying to break free.

That was when the screaming started. He grabbed his head and fell back. Blood pooled out from his eyes, and he screamed like a man under torture. Thankfully the screaming didn't last long and Silas turned away from the hunter.

"Bring them four of them out," he called to his followers, but Freya couldn't take her eyes off Alaric. One of Silas's followers went to help her mother's hunter up, and to Freya's surprise, broke the seal.

Instead of launching himself at one of her vampire siblings, Alaric looked at the scene in front of him with confusion. "Where... Where am I?"

"Just like I promised," Silas called to them. "The personality that your mother created is gone. Alaric Saltzman is in control of his own body. The history teacher has returned. He'll stay that way unless you try to cross me."

"Where am I?" Alaric repeated, more forcefully this time. "Wait, Elijah Mikaelson?"

"I'll explain everything, Mr. Saltzman, I promise," Elijah told him softly. "After my business has concluded here."

The sound of chains dragging across the floor drew Freya's attention back towards the alter. Niklaus and three others she didn't recognize were being hauled.

Her brother and a woman were set at the feet of the altar, while the other two were brought to the top. The girl being brought up looked exactly like the crying Amara. Her doppelganger.

"May I present Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. Or, Katerina Petrova, if you prefer, Elijah."

Silas turned back towards them. The form of Klaus vanished, replaced by a face that matched Stefan's. "You should be honored. I haven't shown my real face to anyone that wasn't my followers. Though some of you are familiar with my shadow self."

"What are we doing here?" Elijah demanded. He uncrossed his arms, his stance aggressive.

"You're here to help me die," Silas told him softly. "I was turned two thousand years ago. Unlike vampires, a mere perversion of me, I am truly immortal. The only thing that can kill me, the cure for immortality itself, has been lost. Thus I cannot die. My dear Amara cannot either."

He pointed to the crying girl on the altar.

"My dear Amara has been cursed with being the anchor to the other side for two thousand years. She wishes to die as well. The pain is unbearable. So me and my love shall die. Your sister, Freya, shall set me free."

"If you cannot die, how is she to kill you?" Finn demanded. Mirroring Elijah, his stance took an aggressive edge.

"These bodies of ours are immortal. Unlike humans and witches and vampires, and so on, our spirits are tethered to these bodies in a way that your souls are not. If I had to guess, I'd pose that the immortality spell is meant to make us live forever. If we could jump into the body of a mortal, that would be a quick escape. Amara and I cannot free ourselves from these bodies... With a single exception. We can jump into the bodies of shadow selves. Freya will put us into these vampire bodies, while Stefan and Katherine are placed in our bodies."

None of her siblings spoke, though Finn and Elijah turned to look at her. Freya shook her head.

"So, Freya. Let's start with Amara and Katherine, shall we?"

**Lafayette Cemetery**

The last time Kol had tried to enter the cemetery that housed the spirits of the ancestral plane, he hadn't been able to enter. It had been the day Nik daggered him, and he hoped that he might be able to find a grieving member of the Claire family, but fate had other plans for him that night.

He carefully reached his foot across and found no resistance. Now sure that he could enter the cemetery, Kol vamped through the gate, becoming a blur of speed. He stopped in front of his old playhouse, magically locked to him.

The vampire of Marcel's that he compelled, Otto, stood in front of it. A slightly older woman stood by his side. She wore a long overcoat and seemed to be doing her best to hide in it.

Kol stopped in the middle of the two, causing the witch to jump. He turned towards Otto. "Go back to Marcel. Until I say otherwise, you'll forget this ever happened."

The vampire nodded and vamped away. Kol turned to look at his witch, who met his gaze nervously. "How can you compel a vampire? Is it because you're an original?"

"That's exactly it, darling. But I'm more interested in you. A Claire witch is the only one who can help me unlock this place."

"Your... Puppet told me," the witch answered slowly. "I have conditions."

Kol froze, the smile on his face locked. Otto never mentioned this. It would be unwise to refuse her here, where it would be all too easy for her to call upon her ancestors. He knew from personal experience the deceased witches of New Orleans had little love for him.

"What is it that you want?" Kol asked carefully. He might be an original vampire, but there were some things that even he couldn't help with. Some things that were out of his grasp.

"The vampire Marcel has taken my daughter, Davina," the witch began. "He keeps her locked away. Without her... She's my daughter. The only family I have left-"

Kol held up his hand. "Say no more. You get me into this place and I will grant your wish."

Once Nik was out of the way, he could go about slaughtering his way through the vampire population of New Orleans. No big bad hybrid brother to stop him.

The witch nodded. She turned to the door of his playhouse and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Kol watched in eager anticipation as she pulled out her knife, cutting the palm of her hand open. She pressed her bloody palm to the door, her blood activating the spell.

A triumphant grin snaked its way across his face as the door opened. Kol vamped inside, taking in the sight of his old playhouse. It had been over a hundred years since he last stepped foot inside his playhouse, but to him, it only felt like a week. He experienced no time while under the dagger. He could easily believe that hardly any time had passed staring at the scene in front of him if it wasn't for the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Kol went to the record player first, blew off the dust that covered it, and the nearest record. Placing it gently on the machine, Kol felt delighted when it began to play. It still worked, nearly a century later.

His curiosity sated, Kol vamped to the other side of the room. A black box sat completely still on the shelf, wearing its own coat of dust. Kol whipped it off, exposing the black sheen. Pulling it open, a gold dagger rested against the bright red velvet.

Kol grabbed the dagger, lifting it to his eyes for examination. "Perfect," he whispered. What he had completed nearly a century ago was finally in his hand. He had his dagger. One that would put Nik down for the next three hundred years.

**Silas Manor House**

Silas watched as Freya began chanting over the two women that shared a face, staring at her with the intense concentration that a man dying of thirst might watch a glass of water dangled in front of him. This was finally the moment he had been waiting for two thousand years for. The moment they could escape what his vengeful ex had done to them.

Both women let loose a scream of pain as Freya's hands started to glow a soft white. Both collapsed, breathing heavily. For a moment Finn, and all the other onlookers, watched with a strange fascination. Was the spell successful? If it failed, would Finn's family invoke the anger of the world's oldest immortal?

The woman who had been crying was the first to sit open

"I feel so... Strange," she mumbled. Silas reached his mind out to hers. The body was that of an immortal, and given time and blood, it could become as powerful as he was. However as he touched the mind, Silas knew it was not Amara's soul that was locked in that prison of a body, but Katherine's. Eventually, Katherine's soul would adapt to it, and she'd have access to all of an immortals powers, but until that happens, she was powerless.

Before anything else could be said, Silas began to laugh. A deep, jubilant laugh. The best thing in the entire world had just happened to him. Finally, they would be free.

"I've given you what you want most in the world, Katherine. Your freedom. You are now truly immortal. Not even Klaus will be able to kill you. Enjoy the rest of eternity, Katherine. For now, though, I want you to sleep."

When Katherine's mind adapted to her new body, it would become much harder to influence with his physic power, but right at that moment, she was vulnerable. Enough that his power was able to put her right to sleep.

Katherine's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she collapsed, just as the real Amara began to awaken. "Bring her to me!" Silas ordered.

Two of his followers climbed the altar and grabbed the crying body that had until just a few moments ago been Katherine. They pulled her down, ignoring her crying and pleading, setting her in front of him. Her eyes found his.

"Please, my love," Amara croaked. "I want the pain to stop."

"I know," he whispered back. "It will."

Silas pulled the wooden stake from his robe and drove it through the body's chest. Amara whimpered and looked down at it. Silas watched as Amara's new body began to desiccate. Her tears stopped and she looked back at him, staring until the light left her eyes.

"I'll join you soon," Silas promised, gently setting her body on the ground.

Ignoring his audience, Silas climbed the steps to the top of the altar. He ignored Stefan Salvatore's questioning look as he walked over to the vampire that wore his face. He took out a second stake and pressed it into his hands, not before planting a suggestion in Stefan's making, making absolutely sure Stefan wouldn't end his own life before Silas could trade bodies.

"Once I'm in Stefan's body, I'll tell you how," Silas promised Freya. The oldest Mikaelson nodded. "Do it."

The pain of being ripped out of his prison of a body was worse than Silas could have imagined. It felt like chains pierced his soul, literally ripping it out of his body. Had he not starved for two thousand years, Silas might have said it was the worst pain he ever felt.

Silas knew it worked when he could no longer feel the minds of everyone around him. Up until that moment, he was at least conscious of the bright minds, but now they were gone. The special sense that he always vanished. It was no longer there. Which could only mean his mind separated from his body. He was no longer immortal.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the other side of the altar. A stake was in his hand.

"Did it work?" Freya questioned. Silas couldn't help but laugh. Did it work? It worked before. He didn't understand how she could ask that when she had already done it.

"The spell to free you from your aunt's connection," Silas began to say. He turned the stake around the so the sharp end was pointed at his chest. It hovered above his head. "It's in the cloak. One of the pockets."

Silas shoved the stake through his heart. As soon as the wood pierced the vital orange, Silas felt weak. So much weaker than he even thought he could. The magic that kept Stefan Salvatore's body alive was fading, abandoning it.

The world around him dimmed. Silas could feel the icy grip of death surround him. The last thing he saw in the world of the living was Freya rush over to his old body, desperately trying to find the piece of paper he wrote the spell down on.

**Ontario, Canada**

The black car pulled up in front of the small cafe. As the car quieted, Mikael opened the door, and stepped out, dressed in an emasculate suit. Adjusting his tie, Mikael scanned the area around him. Towards the end of the building, three people were sitting around a wooden table, seemingly enjoying the sunny day.

Mikael smiled and made his way towards the three. "Let the games begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the sixth and final chapter of Legacy of a Wish!
> 
> I do have some idea's where I want to go with this. Since this is effectively a mini set up fic, but with the way things in my life are going... I'm not sure that I can. I might set this aside to work on my other fics, depending how bad my time crunch becomes.
> 
> The spirits being tethered to an immortals body, as described in this chapter, is not canon as far as I am aware. It's an invention of mine that I've added. Consider it a result of Hope's wish, the magic of said witch binding the soul of an immortal to their body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Legacy of a Wish!
> 
> Before I go on, I want to address OC's. I don't really care for them. I know people like them, but when I read fanfiction, I"m reading it for the canon characters. Combining all the characters from The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and Legacies, that leave me a lot of characters to use.
> 
> If I'm forced to use an OC, it will be only the minorest of roles, with a single sole exception. Otherwise, I'll go and find the minorest of canon characters to use. In that vein, I will be using characters from the books. L.J. Smith's books, Stefan's Diaries books, or the Original's book series. Since most of these characters wouldn't be canon to the Vampire Diaries TV-verse, I don't mind changing their backgrounds and history to fit in with my needs. At the end of each chapter, in my author's note, I'll post about any vague canons I've chosen to use.
> 
> Mayfield is a fictional small town of my own design, in the same vein as Mystic Falls or Grove Hill. It's a little ways outside of New Orleans.
> 
> This fic is the continuation of another fic I posted called Wish. It details a lot of changes in this AU and how they have come to be. While it's not essential to read it, it will give you a better understanding of this fic. This fic also takes place before Hope is born, making it something of a sequel.
> 
> This story will be divided into parts. Part one will co sider of five or six chapters.


End file.
